


Come Home

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4.12, Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana calls Mickey at work, worried about Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Svetlana puts the baby in his crib after she finally gets him to sleep. She decides to take a well deserved hot shower and walks over to the bathroom when she notices Ian inside, rummaging through drawers frantically.

"You’re up?" she asks, detached. 

Ian isn’t listening and continues looking through the bathroom for something, anything. He goes through the medicine cabinet hoping to find something there, he looks under the sink for some of Mandy’s razors, he already looked in Mickey’s secret stash of knives finding nothing. His hands shake as he pulls things out and move them aside, wiping stray tears. 

"He hid everything." Svetlana tells him, this time with more of a hint of sympathy. 

After a few more minutes of searching Ian falls to the floor, his hands over his eyes, sobbing. 

Svetlana walks away and grabs the telephone from the kitchen, looking down the hallway as she dials.

"Yeah?" Mickey answers after 3 rings.

"Orange boy is up" Svetlana blurts out.

"What?" Mickey asks somewhat hopeful. "Is he—"

"You need to come home" She says solemnly before walking back to the bathroom. 


End file.
